


Thunder & Lightning

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a teacher with a voice like thunder.A drabble for the prompt: fairy tale.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Thunder & Lightning

Once upon a time, in a village deep in a vast forest, there lived a teacher with a voice like thunder. Word of this man and his powerful voice traveled throughout the country. Many people had come to challenge the teacher over the years, but they all fled soon after arriving. Meanwhile, the teacher continued living his simple life. Then one day, a white-haired man came to the village who could hold lightning in his hands. The villagers did not see when the teacher met the man, but they watched the man move into the teacher’s house near the school.


End file.
